McKenna
How McKenna joined the Tourney At the presentation run, the Shooting Stars gymnastics team perform for the parents. When McKenna goes up, she does everything perfectly. She comes to the very end of her practice and decides to disobey the coach by doing the backhand spring. McKenna falls and breaks her ankle. When McKenna comes home, she is very angry, as her parents say that the accident will allow her to focus on school now instead of gymnastics. McKenna yells at them saying they must be happy she broke her ankle, and runs into her room. She tears down most of her posters about various Nintendo video games (such as Hyrule Warriors), and cries. She realized that there was another poster on the wall, and that poster was an advertisement about a Smash Bros. Tourney. McKenna stopped crying and informed her family that there's a tournament, but her family was kidnapped by an obese purple fish with yellow designs who informed McKenna that her family is taken captive. McKenna gets angry at the fish and demands to leave her family alone, but the fish ignored her and threatened her that, if she didn't win the tournament, she would lose her family forever. So McKenna had no choice but to sign up for the Smash Bros. Tourney and stop the evil fish once and for all, knowing it's the only way she can rescue her family. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Does handstand lifts. After the announcer calls her name McKenna stops the handstand lifts then shakes the balls on her arm bands then pushes her palms to her sides as the camera zooms saying "RING! Hello, Toulane? This is reality speaking.". Special Attacks Needle Leaves (Neutral) McKenna summons some leaves the turns them into needles and shoots them forward. MegaPunch (Side) McKenna punches 7 times. If she is punching at the opponent, McKenna will punch her opponent in the big dipper shape, then 1 second later, the opponent is knocked away. Fireball Teleport (Up) McKenna surrounds herself with fireballs then teleports to a spot determined by the thumb pad. Uppercut (Down) McKenna does a fierce uppercut. If she connects, she jumps back for a short distance, then dashes forward doing a straight punch, knocking away opponents. Super Light Beam (Hyper Smash) McKenna charges her hands and sends a large beam of light at her opponent. The Final Call (Final Smash) McKenna takes out a cellphone made of stone saying "RING! Hello, Toulane? This is reality speaking." then Toulane Thomas appears out of nowhere and fights alongside McKenna with the moveset of Heihachi Mishima. Toulane leaves after 20 seconds or if she or McKenna is KOed. Victory Animations #McKenna does some gymnastics moves then says "I'm gonna be up there wearing my gold!". #*McKenna does some gymnastics moves then says "My family won't be harmed any longer!". (Fatty Puffer victories only) #McKenna swipes her left hand down and says "I HAVE to make the regional competitive team!" #McKenna puts her hands on her hips and says "Cookies and cream can't help a broken ankle.". #*McKenna puts her hands on her hips and says "That hatred won't get my broken ankle fixed, Heihachi!". (Heihachi victories only) On-Screen Appearance McKenna cartwheels to her start point then announces "Eight weeks means that my cast comes off three weeks before the qualifying meet!". Special Quotes *I know! I just wanna impress the judges at the qualifying meet. (When fighting Heihachi or Fatty Puffer) *I felt I needed to improve, to move on with a better life and become a better star. (When fighting Mamoswine) Trivia *McKenna shares her French voice actor with Francine Frensky and Angol Fear. *Although she broke her ankle in her premier film, her cast returns in the Tourney series only if she is using Color Swap 5. *McKenna makes a cameo appearance in Donkey Kong's Classic Mode FMV opening, sleeping near the door to Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard (most likely to prevent intruders) and snoring loudly. *McKenna's rival is an obese purple fish known as Fatty Puffer, who has kidnapped her family, as seen in her opening FMV in Classic Mode. Category:American Girl characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Good Aligned Characters